1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the medical field, and provides a dual-function bed selectively used as a chair equipped with a patient toilet, the bed being particularly designed to allow a patient to operate the bed easily while changing the structural form of the bed between a chair and a bed as desired, with the toilet being attached to the bed and providing the patient with a convenience.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A disabled and non-ambulatory patient needs a nurse required to help him or her, especially when relieving oneself. In using a conventional portable patient toilet, at least one nurse's assistance is needed by a patient while relieving oneself since the toilet is not designed to allow the patient to use it without such assistance.
In addition, it is necessary for those around the patient to help the patient while washing after relieving oneself using such a conventional portable patient toilet.